Ignorance is Bliss
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: A story of Teddy and Lily and how they came to be. Beginning in Lily's fifth year. Teddy Lupin is the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and to him, Lily Potter is just another Gryffindor...or is she? Collab fic with Yellowtail555 and Couture Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends. Here is the prologue of a new, multi-chap, full length fic from the people that brought you ****Red, Nirvana (both published by me), Addiction (published by Couture Girl), Forever His, and Conflicted (published by Yellowtail555). We are Violet Scarlet Lily, Couture Girl, and Yellowtail555. We are here with a collaborative long story, about Teddy and Lily Luna! Because it is my OTP, Couture Girl's** **second favorite, and Yellowtail555's third favorite. Anyways, here is the prologue. The format is a bit different - we're switching off with chapters. The lovely Yellow is responsible for this excellent prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily just rolls her eyes and swings upside down on a thick tree branch. She waves her hands around, flailing to get her ginger hair out of her eyes. Teddy laughs at her and straddles a branch below hers. He's nine years older than her but the two have always been close because James and Albus never included Lily and she would go crying to Ted when she was younger. Now the duo are sitting in a tree in Lil's backyard, laughing and playing.

"We're dead if we get caught." Lily giggles and reaches up to grip the branch in her hands to stop herself from falling.

"Awww... don't worry. I won't tell," Teddy promises his 12 year old god-sister, smirking at her. She just straightens up and pokes him in the stomach. He squeaks, looks sheepish and adds, "Lils! Don't do that. I'm 21 and I need to learn to act like an adult. Hanging out with you won't help."

She grins at him, lopsided and dares him,"I'll give you a galleon to eat that."

He wrinkles up his nose at the slug she pointed out and picked it up. "I'll kiss it but it's worth way more than a galleon to eat it."

She just laughs. "Perhaps so. Let's see if your snogging skills are up to par. Or should I just ask Victoire?"

He rolls his eyes. "Your hilarious, you know that? So... amusing."

She fakes anger, trying to keep a stern expression but hiding her laughter behind her hands. "Is that sarcasm I hear? You'd better be kidding me!"

He pushes at her, lazily, laughing but he didn't know that she wasn't holding on anymore and so she falls from the tree and onto the grass below. He scrambles down within seconds, pleading for her forgiveness and sinks to his knees, his hands intertwined with her beautiful red hair. But she just grimaces at him and sticks out her tongue.

Because she won't admit it. That she longs to hear him call her "Lils" again like he use to when they were younger, that she loves the feeling of his touch on her hand, and that she savors their afternoons together climbing trees when they're not aloud to like they use to when they were younger. And her leg doesn't hurt because being with Teddy always dulls the pain. And you couldn't pay her to admit that the real reason she asked about his kissing ability is because she wants to feel his lips on hers and maybe it's wrong but she, Lily Luna Potter, is completely and totally in love with her god-brother and he's almost has unobtainable as her brothers.

After all, he's dating her cousin and he's her god-brother for crying out loud. But that doesn't matter to her heart because even when she's trying to listen to common sense, she can't. She was only 12, about to start her 2nd year at Hogwarts and yet she was already deep in love with a man twice her age.

Teddy pulled her head into his lap and started checking for broken bones. If Victoire happened to glance out the window now she would think he was just being a supportive older god-brother but really he just loved the feeling of her hair on his legs and her soft skin in his hands. And maybe that made him disgusting but he couldn't help that he loves his much younger god-sister. Can he?

She just lays out in front of him; beautiful green eyes gazing up at him, red hair fanned out, and a small smile on her face. Why she'd be happy is beyond him but he's thrilled that she doesn't seem to be in pain. He always loved her laugh, as loud as her personality and even as she lies before him she asks.

"Teddy? Do you believe in life after death?"

And now it's his turn to grin and hold back laughter as he replies, "Lils, you're not gonna die."

Lils, his pet name for her when she was younger. It triggers a flutter in his heart and maybe it's wrong and weird for some but he loves her. The way she finds the best of every situation, her silent sense of pride at being a Gryffindor (and the only time she'll ever do anything quietly), and the way that she can attract friends with her outgoing personalities. She always does everything with a bang, leaving him standing in the smoke and waiting for her to return and sweep him up with her. They've grown apart over the years and it hurt but he knew not to get too clingy because she'll grow up and find other guys to date.

But he leans over her and it's almost that he can't help himself as he lets her giggle rise to his ears and he just thinks, Sorry Lily, but I can't stop my feelings. And he takes her first kiss as his own, like Victoire stole his all those years ago when she was five and he was six and Lily wasn't part of the equation, just two little kids that thought they knew what love was. And Vicki still things they've got something but they don't . And when he pulls away, he expects her to slap him or scream. But she doesn't, on the contrary she has a very contented smile on her face. Until she sees him looking at her and then she wipes it away. But he still saw it and so he hopes...

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review - we'd like feedback before we continue. :D Yellow, CG, and I are waiting with baited breath. *takes big breath and starts holding it* Next chapter will be by either CG or me! We're also creating a community for our collaborative fics - called "Lily, CG, and Yellow's collab fics". Check it out!  
**

**Love always,**

**Lily, CG, and Yellow**

**PS. This is published on my profile because we tossed dice and I won. XD Just wanted you all to know that I'm not like, the best one. They are much cooler than I am.**

**Love always,**

**Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I apologize. Wow I've never started a chapter like that...ok...well...I'm sorry it's taken soooooo long to update. :( But it's here now! :) Sorry, I have very hard school. Anyways, there it is.**_

* * *

Lily walked down the hallways with her friends, Andi Finnegan and Karah Thomas.

"You have Transfiguration next, right Lils?" Andi asked, her accent as Scottish as ever.

"Yes," Lily said, trying not to show her excitement.

"Why do you look so excited about it?" Karah asked innocently, tossing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Obviously because Tyler Zabini is in that class," Andi said, not giving Lily a chance to say anything, "Didn't you know? He's Lily's latest snog-buddy."

"Shut up, _Andrea_," Lily said, making pointed use of Andi's hated real name.

By now they'd entered the classroom.

"All right, new seating chart today," the Transfiguration professor said as the three girls entered the room.

Lily's face fell.

"But – but…"

"But what, Miss Potter?" he said, glancing up at her, "You're fifteen. I'm sure you can stand not sitting next to your butt-buddy for one class."

Lily glared up at him.

"Of course, _Professor Lupin_."

"Wonderful, then, Miss Potter, you'll be next to…Cerise Parkinson."

Lily groaned, and then moved away from Professor Teddy Lupin's desk so that she could talk to Andi and Karah.

"Disgusting – I have to sit by that Hufflepuff," Lily said snarkily, forgetting her manners for a few seconds.

"Lily!" Karah chastised, "The Hufflepuffs are great!"

"Yeah, well except for _that _one. She should've been a Slytherin."

"You could say that again," Andi agreed.

"Class is starting!" Karah hissed, and the three girls took their separate seats.

Lily didn't pay attention for much of the lesson. She just watched Professor Lupin. He was, after all, practically family. Almost.

Lily secretly thanked Merlin that he wasn't family.

Eventually Lily had to look away. She knew someone would see and think – not that anyone didn't think things about her and her various boyfriends anyways.

She glanced over at Tyler.

He winked.

She smiled her bittersweet crooked half-smile, and knew she would need a good snog soon.

_I'm going bloody crazy, _she thought, resting her chin in her palm, trying her best to focus back on the Transfiguration lesson.

Lily had always been good at Transfiguration – mostly because she worked at it. Ever since she learned it was Teddy's favorite.

They were doing something that should be interesting to her, changing writing utensils into flowers or something – most of the boys were getting excited about it.

_Probably a trick they'll use on their girlfriends_, Lily thought sourly.

Looking over at Andi, she saw that she was flirting with Cole Patil. Shaking her head, Lily made another futile attempt at paying attention to _what Teddy was saying_, as opposed to _Teddy_.

_Er – Professor Lupin_, Lily corrected in her thoughts.

Thankfully, class ended, and Lily rushed out like a bat out of hell. She was over halfway to her next class when Andi and Karah caught up to her.

"Lils, what's going on?" Karah asked, her brows furrowed with concern.

"What's going on what?" Lily said, her voice stilted and forced.

"You rushed out of class, looked like you were going to retch the entire class period," Karah said, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Lily muttered. Andi exchanged a look with Karah.

"Why is it that you always get all funny in Transfiguration?" Andi asked, her voice heaped with suspicion, "I mean, Tyler's cool, Lil, but he doesn't make you sick in other classes…I mean, he's not _that_ hot…he's probably a decent –"

"Andi!" Karah said, "That's disgusting."

"What?"

Lily rolled her eyes as her friends argued.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and by the time the three girls were back in the Gryffindor common room, they were exhausted.

Rose, Lily's cousin, was sitting by the fire, reading a book. Astrid Nott was on the couch, reading the latest edition of Witch Weekly.

"Either of you got any firewhiskey?" Andi asked, "I'm in desperate need."

"Andi! You're underage," Rose said critically.

"I need some too," Lily mumbled, her mind wandering, as it usually did at night, to Teddy.

"You two are way too young to have alcohol dependency," Astrid said, not looking up from her magazine, "Trust me, the worst is yet to come. Mum says by seventh year you'll all be chock full of nargles."

"Whatever, Astrid," Andi said, shaking her head.

"You two really shouldn't be drinking," Karah said.

"You're such a goody-goody sometimes, K," Lily said, "You know, this is boring. I'm going to go see Tyler."

"And I got plutoed again," Andi pouted.

Lily rolled her eyes and went up to the bedroom to freshen up. She could hear their conversation waft up like steam from a chimney.

"Plutoed?" Rose's voice came. Lily could practically picture her red eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Like demoted. Like Pluto, the planet," Andi said.

Lily shook her head at her random friend.

After fixing her makeup, she went down to the library. Tyler had told her earlier that day that there was something important he needed to say to her, in private.

_Say_, _ha-ha_, Lily thought, _It's probably closer to snog._

She walked out of the common room and within minutes she was in the library. Tyler was at a back table, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"What's up Ty?"

He didn't reply, just attacked her lips with his. He was demanding, almost insulting in his smugness, but Lily didn't have time to think, and even if she did, she wouldn't have been able to. He was pushing all of her thoughts out of her head, just like he always did when he kissed her.

Lily didn't know how much time passed, but she knew that when they broke apart she was breathless, and her hair was a complete mess.

"Whoa, Ty, what –"

"This isn't working."

"Wha-what?" Lily fumbled, her mind still a jumble of disoriented thoughts.

"This," Tyler said casually, "This, us, our relationship."

"Wh-why…"

"Just trust me, Lily, I mean, really, there are tons of other girls in this school I can date…"

"Wait, what?" Lily said, her thoughts finally realigning themselves, "So you're breaking up with me so you can try more people?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Tyler said, still with the same casual arrogance.

"You're – you're unbelievable, you're such a –"

"Save your profanity for someone who cares, Red," he said, cutting her off, "It was fun while it lasted."

He stood, and left Lily alone in the library, practically gaping.

She sat there, motionless for a few minutes, before standing, and storming back to the Gryffindor common room.

What was strange was that it wasn't Tyler she was shocked at. It was herself.

_I should be angrier at him_, she mused, realizing that she wasn't really mad at all, after taking a few minutes to cool down.

Pausing in front of the portrait entrance, she worked herself up into a flurry of fake anger, all the while smiling to herself.

She went into the common room, finding all her friends in the exact same positions they were when she left – as if nothing had changed.

Rose looked up as Lily walked by, watching her from behind a book, and Lily feigned enthusiasm to see her cousin, although for some odd reason she had the desire to walk right back out through the portrait hole.

"What's going on Lils?" Astrid asked, picking up on Lily's false fury.

"Tyler broke up with me!" Lily said, outwardly furious, grinning to herself inwardly.

"It was about time!" Andi said, rolling her eyes.

"Be nice, _Andrea_," Karah said, "Lily's hurting."

"All I'm saying is that that guy was a _jerk_."

"Like Cole Patil?" Karah shot back, and Andi flushed.

"He's not a jerk!"

"You know, I'm just going to go up to the bedroom, and relax…I need some alone time," Lily said, and both of her best friends turned to protest, but Lily had already darted away.

Once she was safely up in her room, she pulled out her chest that she kept under her bed, and rooted around through the clothes and school books, til she found a thin leather-bound book. A photo album.

It was her scrapbook.

She flipped carefully to the first page, and looked at the pictures from her life up to now.

She was sitting on Teddy's lap as a baby – he was eleven, in his first year. She flipped around through the pages – noting the constant presence of Teddy, and also his gradual switch from wildly colored hair to a warm brown.

And then there started being an absence of Teddy.

Tyler started to be a more constant presence. Lily remembered when they first kissed.

_Lily blinked up at the boy, examining his worried face, wishing for him to say something. Anything... but he just knelt over her, as if unaware that their lips had just touched. He scrambled away, leaping off her bed and to the other side of the dorm._

_"Tyler," she called softly, standing up herself, "It's okay."_

But it wasn't, no matter how she put it. It wasn't ok then, it wasn't ok now. She knew that the whole time she was just using Tyler – and she should feel bad for it, even though she knew he was just using her too.

But she was using him to convince herself that she was finally over Teddy, the man she'd loved all her life. She thought she could distract herself with someone else – a pleasant diversion, someone who could kiss her and make her forget. And Tyler…well, he did just that.

But she couldn't forget that Teddy was the one that had always held her heart. And it was just deception to convince herself – and everyone else – otherwise. It was always _Teddy Remus Lupin_, her god-brother. And there was nothing she could do about it.

_Relax, Lils,_ she thought, _You're over Teddy. You __are__._

She paused, glanced at a picture of her and Teddy in a tree, and said aloud,

"Oh, who am I kidding?"

She ran a brush through her dark red hair, and practically ran out of the common room.

"What's with her?" Rose asked, after Lily left the room.

"Who knows?" Andi said, shrugging, "This is Lily we're talking about."

Lily speedwalked with purpose, until she got to the teachers' offices.

She pushed open the door.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I have some banners up on my profile but stupid is blocking all links, y'know...if you'd want to see PM me and I'll send them to you :D**_

___**Love always,**_

_**Lily**_


End file.
